


The Way Back

by Smapdi



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1498525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smapdi/pseuds/Smapdi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one shot of Mindy and Danny set after 2x19 TLAP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way Back

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't really see fit to add to "Bed of Nails" though a few people wanted me to, so I wrote this - it's a standalone piece and not a follow up, but I think the resolution is more satisfying.

They had found their way to being friends again. It wasn't the way it was before, but that didn't mean it was bad, just... different.

Once the wounds weren't as fresh, the pain replaced by numbness, she knew she was on the right path. Then one day, one random, unexpected day, Mindy woke up and realized that while she still loved Danny, and probably always would, it was going to be okay. So she sought him out to tell him a story about a patient, something simple, a neutral ground. The ice was broken. 

Then it was easier, to sit next to him at lunch, to pop into his office, or smile when he stepped into hers. It was easier, but it was different. It wasn't better, it wasn't worse, really. Just... different. 

Danny relished the moments she would finally share with him, even though it intensified his pain. That didn't matter, because if she would talk to him, smile at him, then maybe she wasn't hurting as much. Nothing else was important. He just wanted her to be happy. He just wanted her to be whole. 

He just wanted her. 

She finally built up the nerve to ask him over. Just a friendly dinner, take out Chinese food and Cosmos on the DVR. It was just perfect and casual and they didn't stumble over their words or get nervous looking in each other's eyes. They were comfortable with each other, with this new arrangement. It was going to be okay. 

They were halfway through the episode when her feet got cold, so she grabbed a blanket and tucked herself under it. She didn't expect him to want to share it, but he did it too quickly for her to protest, flipping it up and sliding closer so he could get under it too. She gave him a tight smile and turned the show back on. 

He wasn't watching the show, and she could feel his gaze on her. She flicked a glance in his direction and her heart sunk. He wasn't doing this, not now, now that they were able to find a place that worked. He wasn't looking at her with those soft eyes full of wistful hope and desire, the same ones she saw when he first kissed her. 

He couldn't be doing that to her, he just couldn't. He had left her. He had crushed her. She was finally coping like an adult, not trying to dull the pain with booze or one night stands. She couldn't do this again. 

And then his hand was on her thigh. 

Her breath caught in her throat. No no no no no. She had to stop this now. She had longed for this, to feel his hands on her again, to see the hunger in his eyes, but she had to stop it. 

She waited a heartbeat too long and it seemed to spur him on. She turned to look at him and he leaned toward her tentatively.

"What are you doing?" She whispered, stopping him in his tracks. 

He stared at her, blinking his eyes quickly. "Min. I... I made a mistake." 

"You're making one now." Mindy's voice was soft, but she was serious. This had to stop. 

He just kept looking at her, his eyes flitting to her lips then back, and he shook his head just slightly, refusing to accept it. 

"You're with Sally." She had to reach deep to maintain resolve. 

"I don't have to be." Danny's voice cracked. He leaned in again, with determination, and it was the hardest thing she had ever done, but she had to turn away. If he kissed her, she couldn't come back from it. 

"No, Danny. This isn't happening. That's not why I invited you tonight." She pushed his hand off her leg and moved away from him. 

"I know, Mindy. I just..."

"You just what? You just thought it was time for this roller coaster ride to take a sharp curve? You don't get to decide that, Danny. You made the choice to start this and you made the choice to stop it. It's time I had a little say in the matter."

"You had a say. I gave you an out, Mindy. A few, in fact." 

"I didn't want an out! I wanted to be with you." She was starting to cry now. She hadn't meant to say any of this, but once she started, it all tumbled out. "I wanted that for so long, and I never imagined it would ever happen, that you would ever really want to be with me. And then I thought I was wrong, that you did want me, but I guess... I guess I just wasn't enough."

Danny had a stunned look on his face. "No. No, that was never it, Min. God, I hate that you think that." He reached for her, but she shrank away. "Mindy, Mindy, it's me. I wasn't enough. You... You're everything."

Mindy laughed bitterly. "I'm everything and I'm nothing. How does that even happen?" She shook her head and stood up, walking to the door. "I can't... You need to go." 

"I don't want to go." He stood and followed her. "But I'll do what you want me to do." 

Danny reached for the doorknob, his hand closing over the cold metal. "Do you want me to go?" He asked quietly, searching her face. She just nodded and looked away. 

With a deep breath, he turned the handle and pulled. 

And then she slammed it closed. 

"Danny." She whispered, and he turned and reached for her. This time, she didn't avoid it, his hands grabbing her face, his mouth meeting hers with such fury that they would have bruises. 

Mindy pulled away, panting. "Wait, wait. I can't do this. You're not a cheater. I can't be the person who makes you one."

"I broke up with Sally days ago." Danny stroked her cheek. "I would never have... Mindy, you have to know this. There hasn't been a minute since I left at I didn't regret it. I never wanted you to be hurt." He paused and waited for her reaction, a silent prayer in his eyes. 

She grabbed his hand and pressed it to her face. "It's all or nothing now, Danny. If we're going to try this again, you have to promise me this. You will not make decisions for us." She pulled his hand free from her face and grasped the other one, her face pleading. "We will mess up. We will struggle. We will fight. It's inevitable. But you have to promise, you have to tell me you will work with me and not just leave if things get hard. Because they will, and I can't... I can't do this again."

Danny was squeezing her hands and his eyes were locked on hers. "Yes. Yes. A thousand times yes. Mindy, I... I love you. I know I haven't done anything to earn your trust, and I will spend every day of my life making up for that. If you'll let me." He took a deep breath and his voice cracked as he spoke. "Please, please let me."

Her answer came from her lips, but not a word was spoken.


End file.
